


三次冉阿让吻了沙威，一次沙威吻了他

by EvaBanner



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Top Javert
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaBanner/pseuds/EvaBanner
Summary: 冉阿让发现他们到现在都还没亲吻过对方。
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Javert/Jean Valjean
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	三次冉阿让吻了沙威，一次沙威吻了他

【1】  
珂赛特和马吕斯让冉阿让意识到了这一点。

他和沙威的关系一直处于一种微妙的状态。他们对彼此说过的话里没有任何一句(或者任何一个单词)确定过他们现在关系。但包括他们自己，所有人都知道他们在一起了。他和他的警探先生几乎是一开始就步入了老夫老妻的生活——早餐的黑面包，沙发扶手上搭着的报纸和晚饭后的例行散步。偶尔站在阳台上看看下面玩耍的云雀和她的小恋人，或者接待来看望马吕斯的ABC的年轻人们。他曾提出在家里养一只猫，被沙威断然拒绝。一切自然而然，省了不少麻烦。当然，同样的，也跳过了不少步骤。冉阿让应当与他的警探亲吻，如同任何普通的...爱人之间一样。珂赛特和马吕斯让他意识到了这一点。现在就像打开了潘多拉的盒子，这种欲望变得一发不可收拾。"沙威。"他清了清嗓子，向来恬淡的脸上难得出现了窘迫与紧张的表情，像是打算偷吃别人面包的优等生。沙威从鼻间发出一声哼哼作为回应，等待对方的下文。一阵出乎意料的沉默后，他将视线从法制日报上收回，抬头看向身旁的人。"冉？"冉阿让顺势低头贴上了他的唇。一个试探性的，单纯而短暂的亲吻。甚至没有掺杂任何情欲成分，却足以让他们记住彼此的线条与温度。

"咳...好了，就这样。早安，沙威。"冉阿让在沙威彻底反应过来之前起身离开了。燥热蹿袭上他的耳尖，他不敢转头去看那人的反应，径直走上了楼。总之，他还是完成他们之间的第一个亲吻。

【2】  
冉阿让尝到了甜头。

沙威在那次亲吻后并没有什么太大的反应，甚至没有一句点评。警探现在一有空就把自己关在书房里，每次冉阿让问他在里面干什么，沙威的回答总是一致的。"看书。""什么书？""这个你不必知道。"冉阿让知道沙威会看书，但绝不是喜欢书的那类人。除了公务需要，他从未见过沙威在这方面这么认真。好奇归好奇，他还是选择把空间留给他。冉阿让在得到沙威的允许后走进书房。书桌上空无一物，显然在他进来之前沙威就已经做好了充分的准备。"别告诉我你又想来那么一下。"沙威从坐椅上站起来，靠在书桌旁看着一步步走近冉阿让。冉阿让用行动作为回答，而沙威近乎温顺地低下了头等待他迎上来的吻。

"偶尔学学年轻人的样子也不错？"他索性贴着警探的唇调笑起来。

【3+1】  
冉阿让喜欢上了这种感觉，或者说有些神差鬼使的上瘾。他侧过脸轻轻磨蹭警探温凉的唇角。他们靠得足够近，他能感受到警探克制的气息蹭在他的脸上。但沙威像是在想着什么，只是垂眸盯着他，一动不动地维持着两人目前的姿势。冉阿让感到沙威的唇动了动，却最终什么都没说。这个举动他不安而挫败。他轻咳一声，侧身把自己和沙威分开，用指腹抚了抚唇。"最后一次，我保证。"我现在最好与他保持一定距离。冉阿让这样想着。"该吃晚餐了，下楼吧。"冉阿让也得花一点时间来收拾自己的心情——他比沙威自己更了解沙威，他应该想到沙威不会喜欢这样的感觉，他也不该一时冲动而让沙威一直处于一种几近包容隐忍的状态。——无论怎样，他现在得思考如何离开得自然一点，而不是像""小年轻"(某位警探总是这样描述ABC的那群年轻人)一样为了那点小情绪自怨自艾。

冉阿让被拉住了，接下来的一切便超出了他的控制范围。更为激烈的吻让他忘记了动弹。他被沙威和书桌抵在中间，警探的舌尖探入他唇齿间舔舐，试探却不留余地地掠夺他的呼吸。真正意义上差劲的吻技，把他的唇啃咬得发疼，但——好吧，他被勾起了反应。"真没想到...沙威...真没想到。"冉阿让半靠着书桌调整呼吸。沙威站在他面前，努力维持正常表情的样子让他发红的耳尖微妙得十分精彩。"总不能第五次也让你夺取先机。"一阵沉默后沙威缓缓开口，像是解释自己刚才的作为。"我不喜欢处于被支配地位。""各方面。"沙威的掌心覆上他的腰侧，将他按在书桌上的同时低头啃咬他裸露出的颈项，那样子像极了蛰伏已久最终捕获猎物的黑豹。腰带被轻易地解开——书桌上空无一物，显然警探早有准备。

"唔...等等沙威...哪里来的第五次？""算上你救我那次。"沙威沉声回答，掌心已经从他的后腰游走到更危险的地方。逃不掉了。

Bonus:一个月后已经出师的警探把细细拜读勾画过的《如何亲吻你的伴侣》连同另一本新买的不可名状的读物放进了抽屉深处。吻技很重要。安灼拉和格朗泰尔让沙威意识到了这一点。某些技术更重要。冉阿让让沙威意识到了这一点。


End file.
